


我觉得我爸跟他男盆友要吹了

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [41]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 朝堂宫斗剧, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 旧作，“文风挑战”之KUSO体。





	我觉得我爸跟他男盆友要吹了

天水论坛→网友评弹区→一路同行

[速冻+求助]我觉得我爸跟他男盆友要吹了，心情有点小复杂

先声明一下，我爸是亲爸，除了男友家里还有一堆老婆孩子。鉴于大宋国情，进来喊骗婚的请右上角点叉。另外对方也是娶妻生子了的，所以我爸也没对不起人家。  
言归正传，我爸今年四十多，事业有成帅大叔一枚。男友呢我就叫他Z吧，Z比我爸大几岁，长相只能说过得去，算气质型美人吧。不过他人好啊，特别能干而且温油体贴，我们兄弟几个都挺喜欢他的。  
Z和我爸处了十来年了，他们认识那会儿还没有我呢。听说他们当年是一见钟情就滚到了一起，反正从我记事的时候他们就是老夫老夫模式了，这种没羞没臊的戏码我得看了有十年。所以当我知道他们最近闹分手的时候还挺失落的，总觉得不相信爱情了呢_(:з」∠)_要说七年之痒吧，他们都好了有两个半七年了，要痒早痒了。要说第三者插足吧，Z战斗力超强悍的，妹子他不管，我爸以前稍微露出点对别的汉子有好感，都被他第一时间迅速掐灭拍死了……所以包括楼主在内的围观群众都把这种事当成他俩的情趣PLAY啊！谁能想到这一次怎么画风就不一样了呢摔！  
我爸这次找的那位，我用L代替好了。L比我爸和Z都年轻，不过也不差太多，三十尾四十初吧。所以我爸肯定不是图L年轻美貌，要不他干嘛不找二十的是吧。要说L比Z强的地方也不是没有，比如L肚子里墨水更多，可是我爸那个地道的中原糙老爷们STYLE从来不会这么文艺啊！就算他画风突变，那点学问能抵得上十几年的情分吗能吗！好吧楼主只是不愿意承认自己有个渣爹，好心塞。  
我爸一个人抽风就算了，他在男女关系上就从来不是一对一，男男关系上也难免越个界啥的。反正以前他抽风Z都会迅速准确直接地把他打醒！每次闹过之后他们的感情反而更好了╮(╯_╰)╭但是这次不知怎的Z好像对我爸心灰意冷了！我爸都成天带着L出双入对在他面前乱晃他都一脸“你们爱咋样咋样劳资不管了”的神情！卧槽再这样下去他们会不会真的分手啊？（划掉）那我以后岂不是再也吃不到Z手制的蜜汁烤羊腿了？（划掉）

求支招！楼主现在还没成年，也能算个萌正太。如果我跑过去抱Z的大腿撒娇耍赖替我爸道歉，能让他振作起来吗？以Z的手段想让我爸回心转意分分钟啊！怕的就是他不想TAT  
在线等，花式是大家喜欢的长辈不会被三！

——天下第一碗，老长安羊肉泡馍东京分店开业酬宾买一赠一，优惠券戳我进入——

0L ☆☆☆四月芳菲☆☆☆ 

长懒看，默默点开楼主签名被闪瞎！深夜报社真的好嘛好嘛！  
难得想减肥的人怒摔键盘，待我下单个浆水面条+阎家羊肉汤再来PO图，我大西京不能输给东京党！

——[img]亮亮你是我男神.jpg[img]——

1L ☆☆☆我只想做一个安静的吃货☆☆☆

回复1L：兄台求不歪楼！楼主是真心求助的！求到答案兄台私信我地址，老长安羊肉泡馍包邮！或者我可以赞助兄台直接长安两日游去总店吃！

——天下第一碗，老长安羊肉泡馍东京分店开业酬宾买一赠一，优惠券戳我进入——

2L ☆☆☆四月芳菲☆☆☆ 

矮油卤煮出手如此阔绰！目测东京水表圈！好高大上啊让我等P民不由得给跪了——

四月芳菲你个J人，尼玛原来自己还没成年呢，上次谁跟我在燕云Online里面说他二十六了让我喊哥的！劳资这就上线把你的情缘给删了！遇人不淑！

——我是要打到契丹去解放全燕云的男人——

3L ☆☆☆杳杳一川平☆☆☆

回复3L：阿平你怎么摸到这里来了，我当时用我哥的户牒登陆不是怕被GM抓嘛，不是故意骗你……  
艹劳资跟你解释个毛线，你玩人妖号欺骗劳资感情的事还没跟你算呢！当时谁边哭得一脸梨花带雨边把劳资推出去单挑一群辽狗的！我这就登陆去充他几千G，刷到天下人都知道美女榜第五斜日杏花飞是个人妖！不是江南美女而是关西大汉……那啥，关西正太！  
用得着人家的时候，管人家叫芳芳哥；用不着人家的时候，就管人家叫J人。呵呵，你也是蛮拼的。

——天下第一碗，老长安羊肉泡馍东京分店开业酬宾买一赠一，优惠券戳我进入——

4L ☆☆☆四月芳菲☆☆☆ 

去取了个餐，看到楼主这么热情我都不好意思不给点意见了。  
先贴张图犒劳大家，待我慢慢仔细看主楼。

[img]浆水面条+阎家羊肉汤棒棒哒，洛阳外卖老字号谁点谁知道.jpg[img]

——[img]亮亮你是我男神.jpg[img]——

5L ☆☆☆我只想做一个安静的吃货☆☆☆

其实我真的挺想让楼主和你爹放过Z君的……不过看在羊肉泡馍的份上，楼主想将心意传达给人家又不好意思当面说的话，直接把这帖地址给他看试试？

刷新了一下……看到LS和LSS的小学生打情骂俏我只觉得认真想回复的自己是个SB……遁了。

——[img]亮亮你是我男神.jpg[img]——

6L ☆☆☆我只想做一个安静的吃货☆☆☆

回复6L：好巧遇见，亮哥你也在挑灯夜读吗？

——小米面，济州钜野王家磨坊最筋道，毕太守吃了都说好——

7L ☆☆☆蜘蛛虽巧不如蚕☆☆☆

楼主小友，万事想开些。你年纪还小就知道体贴长辈，真是太窝心了。有些事管不了就随他们去吧！  
老夫也有烦心的事，借小友的地跟帖也“树洞”一下，就不浪费版面资源了。  
唉，都怪老夫当年舍不得管教，才把我儿宠得不知天高地厚！他断袖也就罢了，竟然上赶着去勾搭人家有夫之夫！我说就算不谈情分，人家大房跟了他这么久了手底下多少人脉，还不玩死你？那男人现在贪图你年轻新鲜，到时候你指望他护着你？你拿什么跟人家斗？  
他居然说富贵险中求，总裁攻不把白不把，真是气死老夫！一肚子圣贤书都读到狗身上去了！

@四月芳菲 @杳杳一川平 刷新了下才发现两位小友在吵架。哎，两小无猜多难得，何苦呢？这个点已经很晚了，老夫睡觉去也，小友们也赶紧睡吧。熬夜长不高。

——小子毁之，祸必及我。幸得早死，不见其败——

8L ☆☆☆生儿分桃不如女☆☆☆

回复7L：哎哎，小王你也刷这个版？我还以为就我这么无聊呢哈哈哈……

——[img]亮亮你是我男神.jpg[img]——

9L ☆☆☆我只想做一个安静的吃货☆☆☆

楼楼~最重要的是开森，你想开点吧[心]

靠其实小爷窝也好心塞！窝爸的初恋最近也被三了！窝爸天天气得要命！窝说人家早甩了你跟人跑了，你又替人家操什么心！如今他也算报应你应该高兴！靠窝爸听了居然操家法打我屁股！窝二大爷都没这么打过窝！人权呢！大宋未成年儿童保护法是干什么吃的！  
妈蛋现在看着那白莲花初恋更吐艳了！你活该年老色衰被三了一次又一次！爸你可治治抖M这病吧！

——卟想苌，④惄侢菢涐①佽——

10L ☆☆☆阿崇☆☆☆ 本帖正文由天水翻译器转换为大宋通用语，麻麻窝也要用天水翻译器。

LS小弟弟酷爱吃药，一口气读下来差点没把我憋死。

不过楼主想开点+1，我爸的男神最近也被三了。当年我爸也没想着追人家，能跟他调到一个办公室偶尔拉拉小手就高兴得要命。结果人家名草有主，情敌位高权重啊[叹息][叹息]我爸就是妄想着生一个流着他俩血脉的娃，把我妹妹说给了人家儿子。结果让人家大总裁知道了，先是把我爸踢出办公室，再然后直接把我们全家轰出京城→_→老爸一时爽要不得啊！这次好不容易回来，一定珍爱生命远离男神啊~~~~(>_<)~~~~   
可是他刚听说总裁找了小三，屁颠颠跑过去安慰男神好嘛！结果正好被总裁逮个正着_(:з」∠)_人家闹分手都是你害的你造嘛！真不想承认这货是我爸……

——自由恋爱光荣，包办婚姻可耻——

11L ☆☆☆好男儿不做驸马☆☆☆

回复9L：其实我是那天点开亮哥的主页跟着追进来的。[羞涩]  
从前只想着阴阳调和之道，不曾想男男、女女之间竟也有如许风月情事，离合悲欢……  
如今日此帖，读下来不由得深为Z君慨叹。曾经深情如此到头来仍为光阴消磨，往昔一曲凤求凰琴瑟和谐文君当垆沽酒，今日弦断有所思中道捐弃相如琵琶别抱，教人怎不伤悲！设身处地一想，只怕我也会如Z君般心灰意冷，只恨不能回那负心人一句“闻君有两意，故来相决绝”，怎还会愿屈身同他重修旧好！  
哎，负心汉子最可恶，而L和8L前辈@生儿分桃不如女 之子这样的人正经名分不要，硬是去拆散别人夫夫，也是可悲得很！

——小米面，济州钜野王家磨坊最筋道，毕太守吃了都说好——

12L ☆☆☆蜘蛛虽巧不如蚕☆☆☆

楼主想开点+2，我爸前男友还跟他好的时候就偷偷养小三，两个人还图谋分我们家产来着。我上哪儿说理去。  
不过最近听说那位小三也被人给三了，不信抬头看哈哈。

PS：我爸现在跟我表大爷在一起了，他们过得很幸福XDDD

——房州欢迎您，国家四甲级流放圣地——

13L ☆☆☆枯木逢春只一瞬☆☆☆ 本帖由阴阳天地通发送，麻麻窝也要wjovgjwjgwo锟斤拷锟斤拷

@杳杳一川平   
平平！平平我错了宝贝儿！你怎么突然在游戏里一声不吭就下线了！人家有多担心你造嘛！平平我错了我不该骂你人妖！你是人妖我也爱！  
平平你等等我啊！明天我就找几个高手帮你刷辽国战场！我要让全天下都知道这个游戏我为你承包了！平平你一定要原谅我啊TAT

@滁州月 干爹帮帮忙，儿的终身幸福就托付给您了！

——天下第一碗，老长安羊肉泡馍东京分店开业酬宾买一赠一，优惠券戳我进入——

14L ☆☆☆四月芳菲☆☆☆

回复12L：[亲]小王你要相信天下还是会做饭的好男人多嘛，比如说我[心]

不说这些不开心的事了，隔壁天下风云版的那个8卦帖你看了没？就半个时辰刷刷翻了五页的那个。这次爆的是大料！  
太/子/党那位大佬，就离一哥最近的那位，马上就要倒了。尼玛你没看见楼里太/弟/党那群人狂欢的吃相，啧啧，就这素质。  
突然开始为大宋的未来担忧起来了呢……

——[img]亮亮你是我男神.jpg[img]——

15L ☆☆☆我只想做一个安静的吃货☆☆☆

啧，LS你把刚才那帖掐锁了还不算，现在又到别人帖子下来歪楼，这画风也是醉了。ZP是你什么人？

不过我倒同意你意见，FSZJ就是比XZDJ好。想当年我爸我叔跟我大哥那些破事儿……哎家丑不可外扬，算了。

——再不让我回去见六哥我就去礼部大门口烧区旗——

16L ☆☆☆南望金陵泪不干☆☆☆

回复16L：这个点了善善你还不睡？出门在外别老让人担心。

——敌人有进，必不舍我，求和不得，退守无路，战亦亡，不战亦亡，奋不顾命，此必战也——

17L ☆☆☆砌下落梅如雪乱☆☆☆

@四月芳菲 安啦安啦，我只是网线被家里大人掐了而已，看你着急的样呢[羞涩]  
不过只有我注意到这楼@枯木逢春只一瞬 的乱码吗！妈呀好口怕芳芳哥你酷爱上微信来安慰人家TAT

——我是要打到契丹去解放全燕云的男人——

18L ☆☆☆杳杳一川平☆☆☆ 本帖通过西域葡萄机发送，麻麻窝也要用西域葡萄机发帖。

回复17L：六六六六哥！窝错了窝这就去睡……你也早点休息么么哒！

——再不让我回去见六哥我就去礼部大门口烧区旗——

19L ☆☆☆南望金陵泪不干☆☆☆

回复15L：FSZJ就是比XZDJ好+1，想想我家黑历史那真是一把血一把泪啊……  
呵呵，不过你们NT人也真是报应不爽啊，@南望金陵泪不干 @砌下落梅如雪乱 什么叫恶人自有恶人磨？哦我都忘了你们那个唐字早就去掉了不能叫NT了真是抱歉╮(╯_╰)╭

——楚虽三户可亡秦——

20L ☆☆☆众驹争槽☆☆☆

回复15L：亮哥你说话小心点，被查水表还想不想好了……  
唉虽说我也觉得FSZJ就是比XZDJ好，无奈那位大佬本人不够硬啊[叹息]他如果能做到冯瀛王那种无懈可击的程度，就算一哥想开了他也找不到借口吧？哪怕一哥其实是个深度弟/控，我还是相信他非常英明神武的！  
对了，我最近写了篇小论文讨论高层的自我修养，亮哥你看看这个开头如何：

天道不言，而品物亨、岁功成者，何谓也？四时之吏，五行之佐，宣其气矣。圣人不言而百姓亲、万邦宁者，何谓也？三公论道，六卿分职，张其教矣。是知君逸于上，臣劳于下，法乎天也。  
……

层主使用归德网盘上传了待漏院记.doc，点击此处阅读全文，点击此处下载  
麻麻窝也要用归德网盘传附件

——小米面，济州钜野王家磨坊最筋道，毕太守吃了都说好——

21L ☆☆☆蜘蛛虽巧不如蚕☆☆☆

回复20L：呵呵，手下败将还敢如此嚣张，杂修永远都是杂修！这方天下成王败寇，哪怕翌日我大唐败了老夫也无话可说。可是拉再多人下水，也改变不了你们是被谁灭了的事实！时至今日你们一边享用主君的慈悲苟延残喘，一边怀抱着所谓复国的千秋大梦，真是可笑！骂你还脏了老夫的嘴呢！

——我本江北人，今作江南客。不如归去来，江南有人忆——

22L ☆☆☆夜宴☆☆☆ 本帖由阴阳天地通发送，麻麻窝也要用阴阳天地通发帖。

打、打了一堆字看到LS顿时忘记我要说什么了！  
韩叔是你吗韩叔？

——再不让我回去见六哥我就去礼部大门口烧区旗——

23L ☆☆☆南望金陵泪不干☆☆☆

哎何必这么大火气，说到底大家都是被强权压迫的可怜人。@南望金陵泪不干 @砌下落梅如雪乱 @众驹争槽 @夜宴 干嘛非要自相残杀呢。

我也来讲个故事吧。我爸和他男友打小竹马，从来没闹过黑脸。可是有朝一日强敌压境，力不如人又能怎么样呢？一个兵败被擒生死不明，一个束手投降转眼暴死，又能找谁说理去？只有真正的权贵才有闲心纠结你三了我我三了他这点烂账，小老百姓的生离死别都不算个事儿。

——[img]青城天下秀，野生食铁兽合影一吊钱一次.gif[img]——

24L ☆☆☆屈指西风几时来☆☆☆

回复21L：小小小王，看了这篇我觉得比起我来更有可能被查水表的人是你吧……赶紧删档吧乖！

——[img]亮亮你是我男神.jpg[img]——

25L ☆☆☆我只想做一个安静的吃货☆☆☆

矮油死基佬就是事多，劳资女喷油在劳资落魄的时候撇下窝跟一群死太监出海跑了劳资也没发帖树洞好嘛！嗝儿~劳资才不想她呢！

劳资现在想明白了，这人要过得好呢，就得没良心啊哈哈哈哈哈哈……窝请楼里的大家听歌喝酒！不喝的不是窝兄弟！[干杯][干杯][干杯]

——[a href=]好一朵美丽的茉莉花.mp3——

26L ☆☆☆相爱在加勒比海☆☆☆

歪楼到底不太好，还是正经回个帖吧。  
楼主，就我多年的混圈经验，你爸跟Z之间的问题确实不像是单纯的感情问题，这后面的水可能深到你一个未成年的孩子无法想象。最坏的可能性，就是他俩存在政见上的根本不合。  
老夫当年还年轻，跟我男友一南一北两地分居。道别的时候还是信心满满，觉得这种世俗的事情根本无法妨碍我们的感情。但是他带着大军打过来的时候我就知道我错了，各为其主根本不可能HE。申包胥和伍子胥也就那样了，你以为你自己是谁？

@砌下落梅如雪乱 @南望金陵泪不干 两位郎君珍重。有些事是命，真到守不住的那日，别太为难自己。

——我本江北人，今作江南客。不如归去来，江南有人忆——

27L ☆☆☆夜宴☆☆☆ 本帖由阴阳天地通发送，麻麻窝也要ngowhgowugu锟斤拷锟斤拷

回复27L：韩叔，一路走好。

@相爱在加勒比海 到底是世交，还是祝你平安。不要像@屈指西风几时来 的父亲一样。  
@南望金陵泪不干 善善你去睡觉！现在！马上！立刻！

——敌人有进，必不舍我，求和不得，退守无路，战亦亡，不战亦亡，奋不顾命，此必战也——

28L ☆☆☆砌下落梅如雪乱☆☆☆

回复25L：是吗？那亮哥赶快跟我断绝关系啊哈哈哈，免得到时候连累了你。

PS：对着@夜宴 前辈的分析已经脑补出楼主爸太/弟/党，Z君太/子/党的十万字虐心故事，谁来救救我的脑洞呢_(:з」∠)_

——小米面，济州钜野王家磨坊最筋道，毕太守吃了都说好——

29L ☆☆☆蜘蛛虽巧不如蚕☆☆☆

回复29L：小傻瓜，哪怕有朝一日天崩了地裂了某大佬居然甩了一哥和太/弟在一起了，我也永远不会撇开你的。  
我指着浆水面条和阎家羊肉汤为证！

——[img]亮亮你是我男神.jpg[img]——

30L ☆☆☆我只想做一个安静的吃货☆☆☆

……

微信上安慰完小男友，哄着他去睡之后，四月芳菲又打开帖子看了看，仍然没有GET到其他有用的建议。他不禁摇了摇头，正要关电脑就寝，突然刷出一条让他一看就瞪大了眼睛的回复。

四哥，你想要留下我，我很感动。  
但是有些问题是一个孩子无法明白的，事实上我希望你不会有明白的那天。  
你父亲有必须要做的事，我也有我的。

抱歉，然后再见了。

——燕云自古以来都是大宋不可侵犯的神圣领土——

52L ☆☆☆滁州月☆☆☆

少年眨了眨眼睛，一滴眼泪挂在长长的睫毛上，他再次按下了F5。

【由于相关法律与政策，该用户发言已被本论坛屏蔽。】

——□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□——

52L ☆☆☆■■■☆☆☆

本帖涉嫌危及朝廷安全，透露国家机密。有关部门将在三个工作日内提审相关人员。

——一个合格的影子永远不会让你的光发现你的存在。——

53L ☆☆☆大宋皇城司☆☆☆

本帖已锁定，无法再跟帖。

**Author's Note:**

> 名词（xia）解释（che）时间：
> 
> 四月芳菲→大宋皇二代赵德芳  
我只想做一个安静的吃货→洛阳无业青年张齐贤  
杳杳一川平→陕西网瘾少年寇准  
蜘蛛虽巧不如蚕→山东勤工俭学模范王禹偁  
生儿分桃不如女→新晋国丈（之一）老愤青卢亿，卢多逊之父  
阿崇→叛逆儿童赵德崇，开封市长赵光义之子  
好男儿不做驸马→汴京新生代偶像李继昌，前枢密使李崇矩之子  
枯木逢春只一瞬→前后周国皇帝柴宗训（已故）  
南望金陵泪不干→正在汴京进行长期国事访问的江南大使李从善  
砌下落梅如雪乱→江南自治区区长李煜，李从善之兄  
众驹争槽→前南楚国国王马希崇  
夜宴→前南唐户部尚书韩熙载（已故）  
屈指西风几时来→前后蜀国太子孟玄喆，孟昶之子  
相爱在加勒比海→前南汉国皇帝刘鋹  
滁州月→前国/务/院/总/理、第一夫人赵普  
大宋皇城司→一个请你喝茶的奇妙组织，据传前身是后周显德年间成立的归德军谋朝篡位小分队


End file.
